


It’s Too Late

by kypgrm



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Male Character, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gay Male Character, I put minimal effort into this, If you guys are gonna smoke crack I'm gonna smoke more, Light Angst, M/M, enjoy you bunch of freaks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21532822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kypgrm/pseuds/kypgrm
Summary: Jens just wishes he had realised his feelings for Robbe before it was too late.
Relationships: Robbe IJzermans/Jens Stoffels, Robbe Ijzermans/Sander Driesen
Comments: 5
Kudos: 95





	It’s Too Late

When they stumble out of the concert they’re laughing and singing loudly. He realises how much he’s missed this, time alone with his best friend. Just himself and Robbe messing around and making each other laugh. There’s no one else he’d rather spend time with, not Aaron or Moyo, not Jana or anyone else, Robbe is the most important, always has been. 

He’s hesitant to admit to himself what the real extent of his feelings might be. It’s become much more difficult to ignore since Wednesday, when Robbe came out to him. Still, he’s not sure that’s a can of worms worth opening, especially considering the boy’s obvious deep and lingering feelings toward Sander. On the other hand, the way the streetlights are casting shadows across Robbe’s face as they walk is enough to make any rational thought fly out the window.

Robbe looks over and, noticing that his friend is already looking back at him, smiles in a way that brightens up his already beautiful face. At such a sight, Jens has no choice but to smile back, wide and genuine despite his inner turmoil. Then Robbe is grabbing his hand and dragging him into the bar which, Jens remembers, had been their planned destination, although being with Robbe had blown that piece of information straight out of his mind. 

He finds a table while Robbe goes to get drinks, sitting down to join Jens soon after. They both take a drink and conversation flows as easily as it always has.

-

After he’s had a few and is teetering on the line between tipsy and drunk, it’s safe to say Jens’ rational thoughts regarding his attraction to Robbe have been driven almost entirely out of his mind. 

“Hey, how’d you know you like boys? Are you into girls too or were you faking it?”

Robbe chuckles, “Definitely faking it, I don’t know, guys are just hot. And I used to have a massive crush on you,” he says, a little to drunk to consider the weight of what he’s just said.

Jens nods. His brain, drunk and slow doesn’t get much of a chance to take this in before Robbe speaks again. 

“What about you? How’d you know you like girls? Do you like boys too?” he teases.

“Yeah, definitely,” Jens sighs, too in his head to think this through enough.

When the last minute or so of conversation finally catches up with the two of them they’re left sat across from each other, slack jawed and wide eyed. Jens leans forward, glancing at his friend’s softly parted lips, before thinking better of it and sitting back. This doesn’t go without Robbe noticing, and before Jens can comprehend what’s happening, the smaller boy has grabbed the back of his neck and pressed their lips together. 

-

Robbe doesn’t show any affection once they’ve left the bar or during the journey back to Robbe’s flat (it’s way closer than Jens’ place and Jens wants to be around Robbe as much as he can) and Jens is disappointed, but not surprised . He figures that’s the end of it, and it makes sense, keep it enclosed to one place. That way they don’t take it so far that they can’t go back to normal after. Jens just wishes he had realised his feelings for Robbe before it was too late.

Once inside the flat, though, Robbe is all over Jens without holding back. The two kiss in earnest while making their way to Robbe’s room, desperately removing clothes and not caring about the noise they’re making. In Robbe’s room, Jens pushes the smaller boy back on to the bed before settling between his legs and kissing from his neck down his chest. The whole thing feels too good to be true.

And, as it turns out, it is entirely too good to be true, and the whole thing ends rather abruptly when Robbe lets out a loud gasp in reaction to Jens’ mouth, followed by a sigh, and then, unmistakably;

“Sander...”

Jens gets off the bed, immediately sobering up. He wishes he hadn’t looked back at Robbe, his guilty expression just makes Jens feel worse. He speaks before the smaller boy on the bed has a chance to.

“It’s okay. I get it, don’t worry. Go to sleep.”

He goes to the toilet before settling at the kitchen table and finally letting out his emotions, in the form of a steady stream of tears on his face.

-

Milan wakes at around three in the morning and goes to the kitchen for some water. He does a double take when he finds he isn’t alone.

“Oh, hi Jens, why are you here? I thought Robbe had his boy over, I heard-” he stops when he notices the younger boy’s red eyes and the pained look on his face.

“I’m in love with my best friend and I didn’t realise until it was too late.”

“Oh.”

Milan sits down and gently wraps his arms around Jens, who curls into his side, letting new tears fall. They sit like this for a while, Milan stroking Jens’ back and wondering how he has managed to find another struggling teenager underneath his wing 

-

A few weeks later there’s a knock on the door of the flatshare. Zoë opens the door, surprised when she comes face to face with a smiling Jens.

“Hey Jens, Robbe isn’t here, I think he’s out with Sander?”

“Oh, I’m not here for Robbe,”

Zoë furrows her brow. Before she gets a chance to question him, she’s knocked out of the way by Milan. He hugs the younger boy and waves Zoë off.

“Goodbye Zoë,” and the two leave. She doesn’t even try to understand what’s going on there.


End file.
